Gohan's high school adventures
by Jason horan
Summary: Gohan won the 24th W.m.a.t beating Hercule into the ground for what he said about his father. years later gohan attends highschool only to be recognized by everyone.
1. Chapter 1

This is The first Fanfiction I've ever posted please review.

I do not own Dragon ball z Dragon ball Dragon ball super or Dragon ball gt.

Gohan steps out of the ring his fists covered in blood,he felt better than he has in months. "Th..The winner of the 24th annual martial arts tournament is Son Gohan!" The announcer yells but the crowd stays silent they just stare in horror as the savior of the world lies in a broken bloody puddle on the changed in gohan's life after that, vegeta was so impressed by the brutal display that he promoted gohan and his bloodline to elite warriors, his mother forbade him from training at the threat of fryingpan, and hercule never mentioned tricksters again.

Gohan wakes up early in the mornin to goten jumping on his chest. "Big brother Big brother wake up, mommy said that if i couldn't get you up she would wake you up with the fryingpan to do it." At the mention of the frying pan gohan sits up so fast he throws goten across the room."That was fun." goten says as gohan grabs him by the front of his shirt and tosses him out of the room. Gohan changes into his school outfit (The one from the anime) and runs downstairs "I'm up i'm up no need for the frying pan." he says as he sits down at the table. "Good now eat up, you've got to hurry you can't be late." "ok mom" he says as he starts to eat, plates pile up until gohan leans back in his chair. " You're the best mom." "Now go young man, and remember to give me grandbabies as soon as possible." Gohan's face turns red "Ok mom….bye." He says as he turns runs out the door and flies into the air.

Gohan is nearing Orange city when he hears gunshots, he flies towards the noise to see armed men run out of a bank 'If i transform no one will recognise me.' he thinks to himself turning his hair gold. He drops from the sky kicking the first thug in the head and punching the next one in the face, the 3rd thug fires at him but gohan catches bullet after bullet until the clip is empty he extends his hand towards him and drops the bullets before launching forward and kicking him in the face and landing on the ground behind him. The crooks in the car look back and him and pull away, gohan extends his hand towards them and with a blast flips their car over he moves faster than the eye can see landing on the sidewalk with his hair black. He starts walking towards his school reaching it right before the bell rings 'made it' he thinks to himself, he walks up to the receptionists desk. "Hello" he says "Hi and you are?" she asks not looking up. "I'm a new student and i need my schedule." "name?"she asks "son Gohan" she stops typing and looks up at him mouth agape, She blushes when she sees him and closes her mouth and pushes out her chest. "R..right away."She prints it out and hands it to him he smiles at her " thank you"he says as he walks away to find his first class.

hears a knock at his door and walks over to in, he steps into the hallway seeing gohan. "Hello sir i'm son gohan, i'm a new student." "Yes I've heard of you, are you really the son gohan who beat ?" the question catches him off guard "Uh yes i am." "Amazing,Wait here i'll introduce you." he says overexcited. The teacher walks back into the classroom "Class today we have a new student, The first person to ever get 100 percent on the entrance exams, The winner of the 24th world martial arts championships Son Gohan!" he exclaims as gohan enters the room, whispers come from throughout the room "he defeated hercule?" "He's so hot" "i want to have his babies" His saiyan hearing picks up all of them and his face turns bright red. " Introduce yourself the teacher tells him. "Hello i'm Son Gohan, I like martial arts and my studies" "I'm so turned on right now!" a girl yells causing gohan to turn an impossible shade of red and everyone to stare at her. "Find a seat son" the teacher says, gohan looks around the room for a seat when erasa yells out. "Yoohoo cutie up here" erasa yells to him. Gohan walks up to her and sits next to her. "Hi I'm erasa and this is sharpner." she says gesturing to a blond sitting two seats down. Suddenly the door is thrown open and a girl with long black pigtails walks in "sorry i'm late." "It's OK videl we know you help out the police." she walks up and takes her seat "hey babe" Sharpner says, videl elbows him in the stomach " I'm not your babe" she says. "Don't bite my head off or i'll have nerd boy kick your ass." "What did you say?" Videl and gohan ask in unison. He gulps "Uhhhh…...Videl that's Son Gohan, he beat up your pops." her head turns quickly towards gohan. "You beat up my dad?" Her eyes narrow. "...Uh yes i did"she launches out of her chair and gohan leans back dodging her kick. "Now don't be rash." She throws a punch which he dodges followed up with a roundhouse kick which he back flips back to dodge. "Videl stop!" erasa yells "I won't fight you" gohan says "you hurt my father, it took him years to get back to where he was he still isn't the same!" suddenly he grabs both her hands and lifts her off of the ground. "Stop." he tells her dangerously sending shivers down her spine. "Are you done?" he asks dangerously low "For now" She says causing gohan to drop her and sit back in his seat ready for class to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the reviewers, i really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z dragon ball gt or dragon ball super

The rest of the morning passed quickly with Gohan ,Erasa, Sharpner, and videl sharing all of the same classes. Gohan walks towards the cafeteria only to be intercepted by Erasa "why don't you come eat with us cutie?" "sure" he says walking with her, videl stays on the other side of the group 'Why did she have to invite him?' she asks herself as they sit at a table near the corner. "Gohan where's your lunch?" Erasa ask "right here he says pulling out a capsule box, he opens it and pulls out a capsule with the words saiyan sized on the side of it a joke by Bulma he presses it and in a poof the table is covered in food. "Do you think you brought enough?" sharpener asks him. "It should hold me over until lunch." Sharpner and Erasa sweat drop at his answer, Gohan starts to eat and Sharpner, Erasa, and even Videl along with some others from the cafeteria watch on in fascinated horror as the food disappears at an inhuman pace. "I'm gonna be sick" sharpner says and Erasa nods in agreement. Gohan finishes his meal and presses the button on the capsule returning all of the plates to the capsule. "That hit the spot." Gohan says "How do you eat that much and not weigh as much as a bus?!" Sharpner blurts out " It must be my metabolism." gohan says shrugging. "And all of the training you must do" Videl says glaring at him. "Huh? Oh no I haven't trained in seven years." "Right and your still this strong?" videl asks not believing him "What are you hiding son gohan?!" videl asks angrily. " Nothing what are you talking about?" she glares at him as the bell rings, Gohan stands up quickly and walks towards his next class.

Gohan sits at a desk with Sharpner, erasa, and videl."ok class today we're going to learn how to properly use a microscopes. we're going to be looking at your blood. on the table in front of you there are pins and glass slides, prick your fingers and put it on the slides Then look at it through the microscope. Work with your group and write down what you see and turn it in at the end of class today.." 'this isn't good' Gohan thinks to himself. Videl and sharpner prick their fingers putting blood on the slides. "Gohan, Erasa hurry up he faster we finish the faster we can do whatever we want." Sharpner says Gohan sighs "fine" he pricks his finger and puts it on the slide followed by Erasa "ow she says as she puts the blood on, they look through the slides one by one until they come to gohan. "It's completely different" sharpner says looking at gohan. Gohan gulps 'oh no' he thinks as the teacher walks over. "Let me take a look." she says looking into the microscope. "Gohan please stay after class" Miss Adams says he nods. The rest of the class passes with everyone writing their notes and stealing glances at gohan. After everyone leaves Miss Adams shuts the door and turns to gohan "So your part saiyan?" she asks in a way letting gohan knows that she already knows the answer."I am half saiyan half human." gohan states " But how could you tell from my blood?" " I was on the team of scientists sent to retrieve samples from the site of the saiyan invasion, we recovered blood, skin cells and a tail from the sight, that's why i recognized your blood immediately because I've seen it before." Gohan nods "the samples come from the saiyans and The group that gathered to attempt to stop them,I was there with them and helped hold the saiyans off and i'd appreciate it if we could keep this between us." "Of course, If you'd be willing to give me blood….. And other body fluids." Gohan nods innocently "as long as your findings stay between us." "Of course, now go to your next class we'll talk later." " goodbye ." gohan says as he walks out of the room. Miss Adams grins to herself after he is out of sight..

Gohan stops in the locker room and changing into his gym clothes, he walks into the gym to hear the coach speaking. "Today you're going to be running laps around the gym,keep count because this exercise will help me gauge your fitness level, start." he says 'better match someone gohan thinks as he runs up to Erasa and matches her pace. " Hello" "Hello cutie What did miss Adams say about your weird blood?" "I explained to her that it was a genetic abnormality that runs in my family." Gohan says' not a total lie' he thinks. "That's great, i was worried about you." "Sorry for worrying you" He say "that's ok i'm just glad your ok." He smiles at her making her blush. Videl watches them from the corner of her eye as she runs at the front of the class. 'There's something off about him. And what is with that stupid fuzzy brown belt?' "Hey babe looks like it's just us up here." sharpner says suddenly videl kicks his legs out from under him sending him tumbling forward. "Looks like it's just me." she says as she runs farther ahead on the track. "Are you ok?" gohan asks as he reaches him. "Yea i'm fine Videls just playing hard to get." he says before running after her.

Gohan walks out of the building after the final bell, he doesn't walk far before he realizes he's being followed. 'Who is that?' He asks himself. He leads videl all through the city zigzagging and walking through alleyways. 'Where the hell is he going' videl asks herself after she sees him walk into another alley, she walks in after him only to find him gone and the alley a dead end. "Where the hell did he go!?" videl asks as she runs out of the alley looking for him. Gohan watches her from the top of the building " why was videl following me?" he asks himself before he flies off towards capsule corp.

Gohan lands at the side door of the capsule corps dome and types in his personal code. "bulma where are you!?"he calls out "I'm in my lab!' She yells walks to her lab to find her sitting at her desk working on a set of blueprints. "So gohan what brings you here today?" she asks not looking up at him. "I stopped a robbery this morning, and i figured if this was going to be common occurance i could use some help, I can't always be wearing the same thing as the man who's stopping crime people might get suspicious. "Sure i can work something out stop by tomorrow morning, now go home before chichi thinks you're a delinquent, i don't want to die yet" "Bye Bulma your the best" gohan says running out of the room Bulma sketches out the great saiyaman suit "Perfect" she says to herself "No" vegeta's says from right behind her causing her to jump. "Don't do that, you might give me a heart attack". Vegeta grabs the sketch and uses his ki to burn it. "No saiyan warrior will ever wear something like that." "Well vegeta since you vetoed my idea what do you think i should make him?" she asks annoyed. " I know exactly what you're going to make him. Kakarot's father was a well known warrior on planet vegeta with a power level near the elite classes, You'll make him a set of armor in his style so the brat can show his saiyan heritage." "since you're so set on this describe it to me." He describes bardock's armor to her. "I Got it now leave, i have work to do." Vegeta grins " You act just like a saiyan woman, your lucky i'm in control of my more animalistic side or you'd never get anything done." vegeta says before he walks off leaving a blushing bulma.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews.

I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z dragonball gt or dagon ball super.

Chapter 3.

Gohan walks into Bulma's lab. " Hey bulma, You told me to drop by today Where you able to do what i asked?" "Of course, i told you one day so it took one day." she hands him a black watch with a capsule corp. Logo on it. "Press the red button to change and press it again to change back." Gohan puts the watch on his wrist and presses the button, A sleeveless black and green set of body armor with thigh guards appear on him,and black pair of pants and a set of black and green boots. (Bardock's armor minus the red armbands and leg bands.) Along with the armor a green scouter appears on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror . "I've Never seen this model of armor before, where'd you get the idea for it." " Vegeta actually insisted on it, he said it was the same model of armor Goku's father wore." "My grandfather?" "Yea but if you want to know more you'll need to ask vegeta yourself." "Whats with the scouter?" "I hooked it up to the police scanners, it will help you actually find crimes to stop, and it does everything a normal scouter did.." "Thanks bulma this will really help." Bulma glances at the clock "You should hurry, i don't want to deal with chi-chi if you're late" Gohan transforms back into his school clothes before running towards the door. "You're the best bulma!" he yells to her

Gohan lands on the roof of the school and runs inside, he makes it into his class just before the bell rings." Just made it don't make a habit of it." "Yes sir." Gohan says as he walks up to his seat. "Ok class today we're going to learn about the saiyan invasion that occurred 12 years ago today." Gohan's eyes widen. "It was the first time in history that Undeniable proof of life on other planets was discovered." The teacher turns off the lights and turns on the projector, An image of vegeta and nappa standing in a crater appears on the whiteboard."This is one of the few clear photos we have of the two invaders, shortly before this the invaders had destroyed the entirety of the city they landed in leaving only a giant crater on the landscape And killing thousands." "Saiyans are so similar to humans in looks that the only discerning factor is their tails." He changes the picture to a picture of a team of scientists at Goku's and Vegeta's battlefield collecting samples and in the hands of one of them is a tail.. "Since the invasion There has been multiple sightings of the shorter Saiyan in the years following the invasion." He pulls up a photo of of vegeta holding a buffet worker in the air by his throat while standing near an empty buffet table, and then he switches to a picture of Vegeta at the cell games. He turns on the lights "By the end of the class today i want at least a full page report on the saiyans." Gohan pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil and Starts writing a report being careful to only use common knowledge and nothing only the z fighters know. He finishes a sheet of paper front and back and looks around the classroom to see no one nearly half done yet 'Maybe i was a little too fast., he thinks to himself as he stands up. "Done already Mr. son?" Gohan walks down to his desk and hands him the paper "Yes sir." Everyone stares at him except for videl who looks at him through narrowed eyes. The teacher reads through it. "100% good job i'm sure you can find something to do for the rest of the class." Gohan walks back up to his seat "Cutie can you help me?" Ersra whispers to him. "Ok." he says pulling out another sheet of paper and writing out some key points on the saiyan invasion. "Here" he says sliding it to her. "Thanks cutie" She says smiling at him.

Gohan changes out of his p.e clothes, he folds them and puts them in his locker. His eyes widen when he hears giggles from behind him. He turns around to see over a dozen red faced girls standing behind him, The looks in his eyes frighten him and excite something deep inside of him, he shakes his head clear. "H...Hey ladies, What ..are you doing in here?" He asks his face as red as a tomato. "Get him!" one yells, as they rush forward gohan grabs his clothes and shuts his locker. He jumps over the crowd pulling his pants on in mid air. When he lands he runs out into the Gym and towards his next class barefoot and shirtless. He makes it to his next class dressed in torn pants and a torn shirt still missing his shoes, His face and shirt covered in varied color lipstick marks. "Gohan you ok man?" Sharpner asks "I..I'm fine, the girls were faster than i thought.

The school day ends and gohan walks up to the roof, he stores his backpack by the door and presses the button on his watch making the armor appear, he transforms into super saiyan when he hears a police report come through his scouter. "We have an armored car robbery going west on satan street." Gohan scoffs at the name before taking off into the air. He flies at his top speed landing on top of the armored car in seconds. His landing causes a thud inside of the truck. "What the hell?" A robber asks before opening his door and poking his head out, gohan grabs him and pulls him out of the armored truck he knocks him out and jumps onto the hood of a police car the car stops quickly and gohan drops the robber. He flies back to the armored car and starts walking towards the front when a foot catches him on the side of the head. It doesn't hurt him but it catches him off guard. "Surrender and i won't have to hurt you." videl says "This is all a misunderstanding I'm stopping this robbery, now excuse me." He jumps forward and turns around mid air, he floats a foot off of the ground and grabs onto the front of the car his armor digging into the metal, he plants his feet on the ground, His feet dig into the ground for a second before he lifts the armored sarr over his head Videl yelps and holds onto the back of the car like a ledge. "Exit the vehicle." He says to the driver, The driver shuffles out of the vehicle before gohan sets it down and moves faster than the human eye can see appearing in front of the robber and flicks him on the forehead knocking him out and throwing him back. Gohan lifts off of the ground when he hears videl yell out." No you don't !" she yells jumping on his back wrapping her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck. Her breasts press into the exposed parts of his upper back stirring something deep inside of him, he shakes his head clear before launching up to the clouds" Why are you on my back?" he asks her Her grip tightens when she sees up how high up she is. "Who are you?" She asks him "I haven't decided on a name yet." "What the hell does that mean?!" she yells making his ears ring. "I have a name Miss videl, But i don't have a name to tell you." he drops from the sky landing on top of a skyscraper. "Stop doing that!" she yells. Gohan reaches behind his back and grabs videl pulling her off of him and dropping her on her butt. "Goodby miss videl." He says before he flies away. "Hostage situation at orange national bank." Both gohan's scouter and videl's watch go off at the same time. 'I'll deal with him later videl thinks.' pressing a button making her jet copter appear.

Gohan lands near the police at the front of the bank. "Captain reports say we have six armed robbers and twenty hostages." " Thank you." Gohan says causing the police jump in surprise." He takes a few steps forwards before launching himself through the front door shattering the glass and grabbing two robber by the face slamming their heads together and then dropping them. He turns towards another one. "Don't take another step or we'll kill you." he yells but gohan keeps walking, they fire on him and the hostages close there eyes thinking that a man had just been killed. When the bullets stop the hostages slowly open his eyes to see the bullets flattened on the ground the robbers weapons empty and the robber gohan was walking towards head embedded into the wall. He turns towards another one who pulls at a knife and charges at him. Gohan sidesteps him and chops the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. He turns to see the bank vault closing with the robbers inside of it along with four hostages. "We'll be safe in here right boss?" "Of course no human could get through this door." The door creaks and the robbers stare at it in horror as they hear a snap and the vault door is pulled off of its hinges. And thrown to the side. "Last chance, give up peacefully." "I think i pissed myself." one of the robbers says and the other one drop their guns "We surrender!" they say in unison. Gohan walks out of the bank wit the hostages to see videls jet copter landing by the bank. He flies off.

He lands outside of his home after dark still wearing his armor. "I haven't felt this good in a while, i missed helping people." His smile leaves his face when the door flies open and he sees his mother. Holding a frying pan "M..Mom! I.. I can explain."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own drgonball dragonball z dragon ball gt or dragon ball super

Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed

Gohan stares in horror at his mom. "Gohan." She says dangerously calm " Why are you a Super saiyan, and why are you wearing saiyan battle armor?" "Uh….Cosplay?" she hits him with the fryingpan and he falls on his back his hair returning to normal. He holds his head and sits up"Ow ow ow sorry." "Gohan what were you doing all day today?" "I... was helping people in orange city" She sighs "You're so much like your father, you can't turn your back on people in need." Tears form in the corners of her eyes "I just wanted you to live a good life away from people trying to hurt you, Is that so wrong?" "No mom it isn't, but helping people is in my blood , i helped people today mom and i feel happier than i have in years I'm going to do this whether you like it or not so please try to understand." " You've grown up so much, fine i won't stop you but if your grades drop i will do you understand me?" "yes mom" "good now go to bed, goten ate your portion of dinner tonight so you can go without." his eyes widen and his stomach grumbles. "Why me.?" He asks to the sky as tears stream down his cheeks.

In the morning gohan eats breakfast eating all of his food and then stealing some of goten's. "By mom" He walks out the door and flies to the school.

Gohan goes to walk out of Miss Adams classroom. "Mr son please stay after class." "Ok" He says. The door closes after everyone leaves the classroom. "Today i'm going to take some blood samples and some spinal fluid." She pulls out a chair "sit here" Gohn sits in the chair and she pulls out a needle from a drawer. She straightens his arm and pushes the needle into his vein. She puts the blood into a cooler." Ok now take off your shirt and lie on the desk." "gohan pulls his shirt off and miss adams turns around with a syringe in her hands She stares at his chest for a moment before blushing slightly. "Lie down on your side." He lies down on his side and she pushes the needle into his lower back He doesn't even twitch. She pulls the syringe out and sets into the cooler, she brushes her hand over his tail after she stands up and he quickly pulls her hand away and he stands up. "I'll write you a note for your next class." she goes to hand gohan his shirt when suddenly the door is thrown open and videl ersra and sharpner stair at a red faced miss adams holding gohan's shirt. "Oh…"Ersra says. Sharpner suddenly turns and shuffles the girls out of the room "Well done bro." He says as he shuts the door. "I wonder why he said that i haven't even seduced you yet." She mutters 'yet?' he thinks. She hands him the note and he quickly leaves the room.

Gohan walks out of the school glad he was able to avoid the mob of girls. "Gohan!" ersra yells and gohan turns to see the trio walking towards him and videl glaring at him. "Hey cutie we're going to the mall and we want you to come with us." he looks towards videl"I was outvoted." she grumbles."sounds fun let's go "Now how are we going to get there? Videls jet copter only has two seats." "I have a hover car that seats four." he says pulling out his capsule box. "Can i drive?" She asked batting her eyes. Videl and esra both shake their heads no. "Sure." He hands he the capsule and she jumps with joy. "No one ever lets me drive" She pushes the button and climbs into the driver seat and so does everyone else. "Let's go." She pushes the gas pedal and the car speeds up…..to 15 miles per hour.

Over an hour later they pull into the mall. Gohan is asleep in the passenger's seat. "Braiins i know miss adams probably tired you out but you gotta wake up." "Wake up." Videl says as she goes to slap him but he grabs her wrist and pulls her into his lap wrapping his arms around her and rests his chin on top of her quickly snaps a picture of gohan cuddling the red faced videl. "Let me go" She struggles against his grip until she feels something large poking her. Her eyes widen and her face darkens to an impossible shade. "LET ME GO!" He wakes up and quickly lets go of her. "Bastard." She says darkly and gohan blushes when he figures out what had happened. "Sorry." He mutters. They get out of the car and esra re capsulizes it. "I'll hold on to this." She says tucking it between her breasts. "Hey bro, where do you live anyways?" "Oh i live in the 439 east district." "But that over 5 hours away!" 'CrapBaskets.' gohan thinks. "But i also..have an apartment in town." "really? We should hang out." "I not done unpacking but maybe some other goes to say something else when ersra loops her arm through gohans. "Let's go gohan." She says pulling him forward. An hour and a half later gohan carries over a hundred pounds of bags for ersra . "wow gohan your strong." She says looking at sharpner who is only carrying a third of the wait gohan is. "Now that we're done shopping let's head to the food court." The second she says food court gohan starts walking forward fast and jumps over the railing landing 3 floors below and making a beeline for the food court. "Damn, were 3 floors up." sharpner says. They make their way to the food court to find gohan with a pile of food in front of him. "Gohan where did you put my bags?" Ersra asks he tosses her a capsule. "Hey nerd boy how do you afford all of this food and the capsules?" "Oh i have a part time job." "Where?" "capsule corp." 'Straight A's a job at capsule corp , the body of a god, hung like a horse…..No bad videl!' Her face turns bright red at her inner monologue . "Videl are you feeling ok, you're face is red." Gohan asks 'Someone has a crush.' Ersra thinks. "Don't worry babe i'll nurse you back to health." Sharpner says putting his arm around her shoulder. Videl slams her elbow into his ribs "Think again" Ersra laughs.

Gohan pulls in front of esra's house. "Thank you for the ride Cutie,Now close your eyes and let me thank you." "Uh...ok" Gohan closes his eyes and ersra leans forward and kisses him on the lips, His eyes shoot open and esra pulls back ."By gohan" she leaves the car and walks to the door making sure to sway her hips more than sits there for a few minutes before he pulls away, he drives to capsule corp using the extra time to try and make sense of his day first miss adams strokes his tail, then videl rubs up against his crotch, and then ersra kisses him. He recapsulizes his car and walks inside of the building and back to bulma's lab. "Hi bulma." "Hey kiddo what do you need." "I may have told some friends that i had an apartment in the city." A smile forms on her face. "Sure gohan i'll get you an apartment, but why do you have lipstick on your lips?" She smirks as he rubs his lips and pulls his hand away with red on it. "N..Nothing happened." "i wonder what you're mother will think." she pulls her phone from her pocket and gohan rusher towards the door.  
Gohan lands outside of his house just in times to hear chi-chi yell about granbabies. Gohan walks inside and is met by his mom. "Bulma told me about your little girlfriend, and about your apartment. And i agree it's time you get a little more freedom, but you will visit on the weekends do you understand young man?" "But mom i wasn't even planning on moving out." "Nonsense go pack, the sooner you move out the sooner i'll be a grandmother!" She exclaims excitedly. "OK mom"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Dragonball franchise or its products.**

 **Sorry for this shorter chapter.**

Chapter 5

Gohan stands in the middle of his new apartment, staring at all of his boxes. "Bulma out did herself this place has to be bigger than our house. " Bulma Had renovated an entire floor for him. "Yes i like it too" a voice says from behind him. Gohan turns around to see a teenage girl in a maids outfit. "Who are you?" Gohan asks. " hired me to clean your apartment for you" "It's nice to meet you, but i need to get ready for school we can talk later." He walks towards his room.

Gohan sits at his desk in his first hour class, there is a knock on the door and the teacher walks out for a moment. He walks back in. "OK class today we're getting a new student Lime lao ." The maid gohan had met earlier walks into the classroom wearing school clothes and gohan's eyes widen as he recognizes the name. ""Hello i'm lime lao and i like helping my grandfather in his shop, and my dislikes are bullies." "Go take a seat Miss lao." She walks up and takes the seats behind of gohan. "Hello gohan." "Hi lime."Gohan says. You two know each other"Sharpner asks. "Yea Gohan saved me from drowning when we were children and then he saved my village from a corrupt businessman." "I'm sure your grandfather could have done it." "Yes but my grandfather wouldn't have blown up a building to do it." "You blew up a building!?" Ersra yells The entire class turns to them. "S..She's talking about ta video game." Sharpner quickly says and everyone turns back around."He was a bad person, he was charging thousands of dollars for entrance to a cell shelter that a 11 year old boy could destroy." "That's terrible." Ersra says. "Yes he was." Lime adds. She smiles at gohan and pulls out her notebook. Right before the class ends the teacher grins causing most of the class to flinch. On Monday we will be having a test of all that we have learned so far this semester." A gasp echoes through the classroom. He smiles. "Have a good weekend."

Gohan walks out of the school when he hears shouts of "Nerdboy!" and "Cutie!" He turns around to see sharpner and ersra running towards him. "Helm me." They say in unison. "With what?" Gohan asks confused. "With the math test monday, were gonna fail if you don't help us." "Uh sure.." "Thank you, when are we going to study." "I should be unpacked by tomorrow you can come over then." Gohan tells him their address and they say their goodbyes.

Gohan walks into an alleyway and presses the button on his watch. He powers up into super saiyan and flies into the air. "We have an armed robbery on 3rd…." Gohan is halfway across town before it can even finish. He lands on a skyscraper across from the convenience store he sees two armed robbers inside he takes a step forward and drops to the street below. He walks across the street and opens the door with a ding, The robbers turn to him. "Oh god it's the golden fighter" They shoot at him and he just lets the bullets hit him and fall to the ground, He waits until there guns are empty. "Surrender peacefully." He tells them. "Fuck you!" One of them yells as he punches gohan in the face as hard as he can. The other robber cringes at the sound of his fist shattering and his arm snapping. He falls to his knees."Arghhh!" He yells out in pain. The other robber tries to run for it and gohan chops him in the back of his neck knocking him unconscious. He hears sirens behind him and turns around to see a sea of police officers pointing their guns at him. "Stop where you are!" Gohan's eyes widen "lay on the ground and put your hands on your head." "I've done nothing wrong." "Vigilantism is illegal in this city, now lay on the ground and put your hands behind your head or we'll be forced to use force." Gohan launches into the air with enough force to shatter the street underneath him.

Gohan lands on his balcony and grabs the railing crushing it and taking deep breaths trying to calm himself, He noticed that he had been quick to anger recently. "Are you ok?" Lime asks from behind him, he turns around to see lime in her maids outfit. "Whats wrong?" "you don't seem surprised by this." Gohan states. "You were blonde when we met and you destroyed the shelter with a ki blast, and bulma informed me of this part of my job." "The police shot at me." "What, are you ok?" "Bullets don't really bother me, but the fact that i was shot at for saving people does." He sighs "Can you help me unpack i have people coming over tomorrow for tutoring." "Of course." gohan walks into the building and lime smiles at him. 'I missed you gohan'


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragonball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball gt, or Dragon ball super.

 **Chapter 6**

*knock* *knock* Gohan walks towards the front door and opens it to see Videl, sharpener and ersra. "Oh...hi Videl." He says awkwardly.

"Videl demanded we bring her." Sharpner say causing videl to elbow him in the stomach. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" Ersra asks. Gohan blinks and then steps back. "Oh, sorry come in." "Damn brains, This place is huge." Sharpner states looking around

. Videl looks at gohan questioningly "How can a high schooler afford this place? Even with a job at capsule corp This should be more than you afford." Videl states Gohan's eyes narrow. "What are you implying Videl? Are you so blinded by your petty judge that you can't believe That i the winner of the 24th world martial arts tournament" He takes a step towards her.

He takes another step forcing her to step back.. "Saiyan elite" He takes a step forward and videl trips over a stool and falls on her butt staring up at gohan. "can't afford a simple apartment through legal means?" He asks angrily. Gohan's eyes widen as he takes in their shocked expressions

, gohan turns and walks quickly towards his room and slams the door behind him. "What's happening to me?" He asks looking towards the balcony, he makes the decision and walks out onto the balcony and flies away.

Ersra and sharpner stare at gohan's door as videl stands up and hides her shaking hands in her pockets. "Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that?!" She yells. "I'm sure Gohan will be back soon." Lime says causing them all to turn and see her in her maid outfit. "Damn first Miss Adams and now lime, Brains got game." Limes entire face turns bright red. "N..No I'm The maid."

Gohan lands outside of the gravity chamber at capsule corp., He pulls the door open and walks inside. "Vegeta you here?"

"Yes brat, have you finally decided to train with me." "No i need to ask you something." "Fine speak quickly i only have so much patience for weaklings"

Gohan forces himself to ignore that comment. "Ever since i've started school it's been harder to control myself. I've been quick to anger and less in control of my reactions." The entire time gohan talks vegeta's grin grows. "Congratulations Brat you're a true saiyan." vegeta says "What the hell are you talking about Vegeta?" "Your entire life you have only been around your mother and my woman, both people that you view as maternal figures and now you are around woman your own age for the first time in your life. Your saiyan Heritage is showing itself just like it did when you were fighting cell. Your instincts are telling you to be the alpha male to bed as many women as you can like a true saiyan."

"But my father was loyal to my mother and you are loyal to bulma." "True, but i am from the royal bloodline things work differently for me, and kakarot had brain damage, on planet vegeta it was uncommon to have relationships." "And how long will This last?" "Your entire life, if you were on planet vegeta Their would be thousands of women going through the same thing, but you'll have to make due with earthlings." He laughs to himself for a moment before turning to Gohan. "Now leave brat."

Gohan lands on his balcony and walks inside, He groans to himself and walks out into the hallway. Everyone turns to him and they stare for a few moments awkwardly. He puts his hand on the back of his head. "So math?" "Yea math." Sharpner says back trying to break the tension. Ersra pulls out a math book from her backpack and hands it to him. "So what do you need help with?" He asks them. "Everything." Sharpner and ersra say in unison.

Hours later Gohan closes the book and sharpner falls back. "Too...much..information...can't...cope."He grumbles "You're too smart gohan." Ersra says. 'And hot' she thinks to herself.

Lime walks in carrying a tray of drinks and Gohan ersra and videl all grab one. "Thank you lime." Gohan looks over towards the window to see the sun setting. "Wow it's late." Ersra smiles to herself. 'Now's my chance.'

"Well gohan why don't we all stay here tonight?" "ok, do you need to use my phone?" "No we all have our own. Videl and esra walk into the kitchen for a few moments and walk back in. "Dad said it was ok." Videl says. "So did my mom" Ersra says happily.

"Ok brains show Ersra to her room and then me and videl can share one." He throws an arm around her shoulder. "Right babe?" He smiles at her. Videl slips out from his grip and punches him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. "I'll show you to your rooms." Gohan says lifting sharpner onto his shoulder And leads them into the hallway, He drops sharpener onto the bed in the first room and gives Videl and Ersra the next two. "Bathrooms across the hall, And i'm sure lime will lend you some clothes, Make yourselves at home."

Gohan walks towards the bathroom carrying his clothes in his hands he opens the door to see a naked Videl about to step into the shower. They stare at eachother for a moment blood running from gohan's nose. "Pervert!" Videl yells putting one hand across her breasts and the other one covering between her legs. Gohan can't bring himself to look away, Videl's eyes narrow and she takes two steps forward and kicking him in the face, it doesn't affect him but he looks down her leg and gets an amazing view. He takes a step back to restrain himself and videl slams the door in his face. He stands there staring at the door for a few minutes

"Videl lays in her room down the hall when she suddenly sits up. "Did he say saiyan?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the dragonball series.

This will be a short chapter, i will be trying to write more of this fan fiction and i wrote a short chapter to start.

Chapter 7

Gohan wakes up early in the morning d. He grabs a change of clothes heading out of the room and to a bathroom connected to his room.  
Gohan sets his towels in the basket and walks towards the kitchen his stomach growling causing two sets of eyes to snap open. Gohan pulls open a cupboard revealing a shelf of capsules he grabs one of the ones labeled saiyan sized breakfast and presses the button tossing it on the table covering it with massive amounts of breakfast foods, sitting down and beginning his meal.

Sharpener walks into the kitchen. "Damnit brains What the hell was that noise?" gohan looks up from his feast. "Sorry, my stomach growled." he says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "How are you even awake and hungry this early, it's like 7 and it's sunday."

"My dad actually grew radishes when he was home, i started waking up early to finish my school work and to spend time with him."sharpner stares at him. "Your father was a radish farmer,why radishes?" he shrugs. "I'm actually not sure, whenever i asked he said it sounded familiar and laughed to himself, I never did figure out what he ment." "Your life's weird, so can i have some food ?" "Sure grab some." he says going back to eating. Sharpner eats a plate of what is in his opinion the best food he has ever had. "Gohan man ya got to tell me where you got this food." "My god mother has it sent over, she got tired of cooking so she bought a few food chains and since i moved to the city she has them sending over food."

sharpner stares at him. "Gohan do you have a hot sister or cousin?" Gohan deadpans staring at him. "Single aunt?" He shakes his head. "Give me something man, i'll marry any single woman in your family." gohan goes to reply when the back of shapners shirt is grabed and he is thrown across the room.

"Pig." Videl mutteres taking his seat. "So gohan, you said something interesting yesterday." "I did?" gohan asks confused."Are you an alien gohan?" she asks staring him in the eye."

Sharpner laughs from the floor. "Brains an alien?" he keeps laughing "Why would you think that?" He asks videl nervously."You said it yourself gohan." She grins. "Saiyan elite." The argument he had before his chat with vegeta fills his mind, he had revealed that and much more, his anger had cornered him and he saw no way out.

(new chapter soon)


End file.
